Fixing a mistake
by hoot hoot owls
Summary: "Then I realized I was the on who made the mistake and I could never fix it." Luffy just wanted a present for Christmas. Rated T for abuse, lost insanity.


I feel the hard tip of a shoe kick into my sides sending me across the floor. Grandpa is angry again I can hear him curse out loud about Marines being such wimps these days.

"Luffy! When your older your going to be a Marine! A good one at that not like these useless people now!" Grandpa yells at me while he stomps on face down onto the floor. My face burns when it hits the wooden floor.

"Grandpa I want to be a pirate." I weakly say to him. Veins stick out of his forehead and he raises his leg back before sending it right back into my side.

I go flying across the room and hit the wall. I scream out in pain while grandpa continues to shout cruel things to me.

He turns away angry about to leave out the door and come back for another year leaving me alone again.

Even so before he completely shuts the door I say something. "What about Christmas? Why doesn't Santa come? It's Christmas eve." I say mostly to my self but he heard it.

"Santa doesn't come because your a weak cry baby who wants to become a dirty pirate! Useless child your never gonna get a present for Christmas!" Grandpa laughs as he closes the door.

The laughter quiets down until it's complete silence. "Santa? Why don't you come to my house? I'm really good all year long! Is it really because I want to become a pirate?"

"Is my dream really that bad...? Shishishi no Santa you just forgot to come to my house. Yes that's all it's not that I'm bad or anything." A smile comes onto my face, a smile that I never made before.

My smiles were usually happy but this one was cruel and could send shivers down the most bravest mans back.

"You just made a mistake." I continue to speak to my self out loud. "Like last year when I asked for a a cool sword you accidentally gave it to Zoro next door."

"Or maybe that time I had asked for toy pirate ship. I wanted it so bad I was good all year doing nothing wrong. In the end you gave it to Usopp instead by accident as well."

"So this year all I have to do is get my toys back. It's not stealing just fixing a mistake Santa made. Yes a mistake he makes every single year." My voice seems to be more quiet. More darker.

I slowly stand up still feeling the pain from grandpas anger tantrum. I wobble to my room to get ready for tonight.

* * *

*11:50pm.*

Shishishi it's time to go take my toys back. I walk out of the house not caring because it's not like there's anyone there to care that I'm gone.

First it's Zoros house. Yes my first friend I ever made. So trusting but now I don't care I just want what's suppose to be mine.

I walk up onto the front door and of course the door is locked. I dig into my pocket and take out a hair pin.

I place it into the lock and wiggle it around until I hear the click of the door unlocking. I smirk when I'm done and slowly open the door.

I shut the door behind me but not to loud so I wouldn't wake anyone up. I make my way into the living room.

I know this house pretty well because I was invited here a lot when I was younger but when grandpa found out he banded me from even talking to Zoro.

I took under the Christmas tree I never had but always wanted to see the pretty color wrapping paper covering the presents.

I take the ones that mark Zoros name. I'm about to leave when I hear Zoros voice call out to me. "Luffy?"

Fuck Zoro why couldn't you just stay asleep? I turn around to face him with a big fake goofy smile. "Zoro!" I say loudly but not enough to wake his parents.

"Shhh be more quiet your going to wake everyone!" Zoro quiets me down. "Sorry sorry." I say still keeping up my cheerful act.

Zoros face turns into a serious questioning face. "Luffy why do you have all-" I cut him off and in a few seconds I have a knife to his throat.

"My presents. Yes mine not yours no they were never yours." I go back into my normal voice. My smirk returning.

"Luffy what are you doing?!" Zoro yells at me but I only continue to smile at him. "Shh Zoro you don't want to wake your parents do you?"

"Also I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm just fixing a mistake Santa makes every year." I press the knife a little closer now the cool blade is against his tan skin.

"Mistake?" Zoro says in a whisper. "Yes a mistake. Santa always makes want to know what it is? I'll tell you."

"You know these presents you get every year? Well Santa just mistook your house for mine that's all."

"That's why I never have any presents. That's why I end up in the cold dark room with nothing every Christmas." My voice turns bitter. I go quiet for a few seconds before speaking again.

"Even so now I have finally found out the reason to why that is!" My voice goes back to a cheery but cruel tone.

"Luffy...your crazy." Zoro says about to scream when I sliced his throat like slicing a tomato. The red blood splatters around.

Some splashed onto my face but most went onto the floor and my hands. I drop his limp body to the floor.

you hear the a loud bang when he hits the wood. I run out of the house going to my next. Then after that another one.

Even that won't be enough I'll take all the toys that were stolen from me! One after another I slice and dice my old childhood friends.

Until it's all finished and I'm back at home in my not so empty room anymore. Toys fill every corner.

I stay still everything is silence and I feel tears streaming down my face. I hear light sobs coming from my mouth until they turn into loud painful crys.

I curl into a ball trying to block out the world. After a few hours of sobbing I sit back up and walk to my bed picking up the knife that killed all my close friends.

I hear the sound of my front door opening but I don't care. I hold the knife to my throat and stab it with full force in. The door swing open and it's the police.

I continue to stabs everywhere I can on my own body seeing my own dark red blood staining everything close to me.

The polices face expressions are terrified. Every thing turns fuzzy until it just plan black. Then I realized I was the on who made the mistake and I could never fix it.

* * *

Okay yes it's sorta late but I have my reasons! I wanted a Christmas theme for Christmas but my Fanfiction account decide today was a great day to glitch out! :C I was so pissed.

I saved this after editing but it didn't save and I lost it. I just re-did it but I don't know if it's a good job I rushed.


End file.
